The Man Destined to be King
by Megumi Jade
Summary: Heh... Rating due to very angsty content and refers to suicide... suicide is not good... don't do it please


'The Man Destined to be King'

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or any of the characters.  Nor do I own Jim Croce or any of his songs.  Thos belong to the publishers and his family…

Artist:  Jim Croce

Song:  King's Song

Album:  The 50th anniversary collection- Disc 1

Author's note:  This is an extremely Angsty and sad Harry and Leena fic from Bit's point of view.  I have finally figured out why I hate Bit so much, and I realize with that that I simply dislike him strongly with a passion… not hate.  Anyway, this is not a happy story, so please, please don't flame me.

Bit's POV:

            I always knew that Leena liked Harry.  It would be hard for a girl to turn down all the flattery, especially when all that flattery is as sincere as a man could make it.  I had nothing really against Harry, he was somewhat psychotic, but for what seemed like fairly good reasons.  I mean, what more honorable reason to get psycho than for love?  Well that's how this story all started… And it started so well too…

_He struggled so hard to be king_

_Working night and day…_

_Dreaming of only one thing_

_Never a holiday…_

            It was a great party, Harry had out done himself.  Having been kicked out of his family, Harry had to apply his talents… which he had few of, to getting a job and making money.  I'm sure his family thought it was best for him, and at first it seemed as though it was.  He worked himself bloody everyday, just so he could still afford to treat Leena.  This really touched her now, now that the money meant his blood.  The ice queen actually softened.  And now there was this party.  He'd invited the team to a banquet that he'd prepared himself.  There he proposed to Leena, and we all cheered of course when she said yes.  He had his own business that was growing now, and he said he would be king one day, and that she would be a queen among queens…

_Somewhere along the way_

_He forgot she was only a girl…_

            At first they seemed to be the happiest couple there could be.  There was no doubt that Harry loved his queen, and Leena her king.  Harry's business really began to grow then, and all of the sudden there all sorts of banquets and celebrations.  Two years passed from then, and then three.  They had no children.  That might have been part of it.  He said when he could settle down and stay home; they could raise their children together as they had always dreamed.  Time flew by though, and Harry was away often.  He was a true pride of his family, a real businessman.  But Leena needed him there…

_Now his kingdom has fallen_

_And it's really quite a tragic tale_

            Soon she had the castle of her dreams, dresses diamonds and gardens of white and black roses.  He was always mindful of anniversaries, birthdays, and all those little things that most men forget.  And yet she was not happy.  I could see this, when you asked her, she would put on one of those fake smiles and say everything was fine, and that she was quite proud of her husband.  I would go to visit her often in those times that seem like yesterday now.  I should have done something then… But it's too late for that now.

_He built a castle_

_To Harbor his queen…_

_And the queen claimed he built her a jail…_

_He struggled so hard to be king_

_He wanted everything…_

_He built her a house by the sea…_

_Just to keep her in_

            This… This is the hardest thing to remember, because it hurts so much.  Harry and I had been good friends for years.  And when he built her a getaway by the sea, and stayed with her there for some time, I thought the problem would sort itself out.  Surely he would see her need, because he loved her so much.  But now I know, she said nothing of her anxieties to him.  She loved him so, she was so proud of him, she couldn't take him away from his work, she couldn't disapprove.  He could sense her sadness, but he simply thought that she was still not satisfied, and threw himself harder into his work, forgetting everything but making her truly happy.  If I had just told him… Oh god, he would have drank acid for her, surely if he'd known his constant love would satisfy her…  But he didn't and he lost himself this way…

_But somewhere along the way_

_He forgot that she needed a friend…_

_Now his kingdom has fallen_

_And it's really quite a tragic tale…_

_He built a castle _

_To harbor his queen…_

_And the queen claimed he built her a jail…_

_It happened so quickly before he could know_

_She was gone, far-gone…_

_Far from the castle, the diamonds and things_

_ She had worn to the ball…_

            You had to put it to Harry; he'd truly become a king, just as he was destined.  And Leena had become a queen among queens, just as he had promised.  I remember them now, the picture of nobility, straight out of the picture book.  All these things mattered nothing to Leena, and she no longer confided in me.  She told me that Harry had finally decided to settle down… This was five years after their marriage, but something was terribly wrong.  She said something to me, which seemed strange at the time.  Little did I know these would be the last words that I would ever hear uttered from those beautiful lips, the last time I'd see life in her forlorn eyes.

_There was a note that she carefully wrote_

_Signed with best wishes to all…_

_Oh you struggled so hard to be king_

_Working night and day…_

_Dreaming of only one thing_

_Never a holiday…_

            It was cold that day.  Yes that I remember I could feel it through my bones.  The closer I got to the shore the more the cold welled within me.  I was going to visit Leena, Harry was supposed to have gotten back that day, and I wanted so much to see her happy.  But I could tell that something was wrong, my stomach hurt, as though my body could sense what my mind would never admit.  I stepped on the gas, and roared faster than reason would allow, but I didn't care, I had to get there.  It was snowing when I got there, snow covered everything, preserved it in crystal like something you see in those little glass globes…  A dream world.  I rushed up to the house, and knocked.  Getting no answer, I tried the door.  It was unlocked.  I rushed through the house, my body telling my to leave the unnatural cold, to get as far away as possible, but I couldn't.  And then I came to her favorite place, a view of the sea by the window, where in the early days she would talk about how their family would live here and be so happy.  She lay there in a pool of her own blood.  I had to stop myself from throwing up.  He hand still lay on the knife that she had cut into her own stomach with.  Only a few hours dead, but the unnatural paleness of her, the glazed and lifeless expression written across her face, it was almost more than I could bear.  On the desk, I could see an envelope that had been opened… It was addressed to Harry.  Harry had already been here.  I had to hurry… I had to save my friend…

_But somewhere along the way_

_You forgot that I needed a man…_

            I rushed down the stairs and nearly out the front door, when I noticed the back door was still open.  I decided to see if he was still out in the garden, I sprinted faster than I had ever known I could.  I think back now, it only took me a minute to follow his shallow tracks in the snow through the pristine rose garden, the track was long… and it was though I was in a nightmare, and my mind willed speed, but somehow the command couldn't reach my legs.  Snow sounded like pistol shots with ever step I took, I could ear each crystal crack, and it seemed as though the snow were waging war.  Waging a war over life, trying to slowly take command of every inch that once held signs of life, mercilessly.  I'd never been so afraid of what I'd find at the end of the tracks…  When I found him, I was sorry I had come.  He was alive, he was unharmed, but he wasn't really alive.  Snow had gathered on him telling of how long he'd been sitting there.  He held two things in his hands.  One was the note Leena had left him, and the other was a diamond pendant, with a small diamond on it.  I took the not from him, but he wouldn't let loose of the necklace.  She wrote:

**Harry my dearest love,**

**            I could never be more proud of you, or love you more Harry.  You have made yourself a true man among men.  I was so happy that you loved me, but I cannot live this life.  I cannot live imprisoned away from you like a trophy.  You deserved someone better Harry, someone who could love you the way you deserved.  Someone who would never be jealous for your time as I was.  Please forgive my Harry; please know that I love you always…  And though I may not see you in heaven, I would never deserve it, not like you.  Tell my family I'm sorry, and Harry…  I don't blame you…  So don't blame yourself.**

**                                    With all my sincerest love,**

**                                    Leena**

            I too sank into the snow.  Tears welled in my eyes, and for the first time, the weight of what had happened fell on me.  I stared at Harry, his face was like stone.  So cold and expressionless, and finally he spoke to me.  He said that he'd cursed her.  That he'd called her spirit to stay on earth… Not to leave this world without him.  I hung my head low, and left him to call the police.  Snow fell, gripping the world triumphantly in death…  A pure, silent, shroud, that seemed to swallow everything… even souls.

_When they found him they took him_

_Back where he belonged…_

_An his family and friends_

_Saw him annually…_

            One day, in the asylum, Harry swallowed the diamond necklace he had never let go of, and it cut him to death from the inside out.  The eeriest thing was that when they found him, he was smiling.  Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth, but he smiled…  The real scary thing was that it was snowing, just as it had been when Leena died.  I think that maybe, they are together in heaven now, two tortured souls that found release from this world…  But the snow is still falling… It had trapped their souls once…  Perhaps they were as trapped as ever…

_And they say _

_It's a shame…_

_What has become of the king…_


End file.
